


The Children of VILE

by Animedemon01



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Sibling AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animedemon01/pseuds/Animedemon01
Summary: AU. Black Sheep wasn't the only one raised on VILE island.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	The Children of VILE

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the theme event on the Carmen Sandiego Discord.

Wolfe was a hypocrite; Countess Cleo was sure of that now. He had been exceedingly against the idea of her son, Dashiell, being allowed to stay on the island, especially after the death of Thorn, the child’s father. And yet, four years later, they discovered he was hiding a child of his own, and planning to leave VILE to start a family.

When Shadow-San first presented them with the baby, Countess Cleo immediately noticed how different she acted from Dashiell at that age. While Dashiell had always been fairly clingy as a baby, not wanting to be left alone, Wolfe’s child seemed to love crawling all over the place and causing trouble.

When the issue of caring for the child came up, everyone’s attention turned to Countess Cleo.

“Cleo already has a little rugrat running around, how hard would it be for her to care for little Lambikins here, too?” Suggested Coach Brunt.

“Absolutely not!” Opposed the Countess. “I barely have time for my own son, so why should I be stuck caring for that _thing_?”

Countess Cleo had never liked children. She had been initially planning on abandoning her son after he was born, but after holding him for the first time, knew that wasn’t an option. She drew the line at taking care of another person’s child, especially the child of a traitor.

“As much as I hate to admit it, I actually agree with Cleo on this one.” Said Professor Maelstrom. “Caring for one child is already impacting her duties as a member of the Head Faculty, so I doubt the effects of having two, especially when one is an infant, will have a positive effect on her work output. I suggest we hire a nanny to watch the child. I do, however, have one other suggestion.

“Eventually the child will begin to question where she came from and might not simply accept the tale that she was found by the side of the road as a baby. On a related note, at the age of four, Dashiell will likely not yet have any permanent memories. I am suggesting that we raise the two children to believe they are siblings, as to keep both of them from questioning it.”

Countess Cleo did not want to be associated with the child in any way, but she didn’t argue further, knowing that at least this way, she wouldn’t be in charge of caring for the baby.

Dash was introduced to his new _sister_ as soon as he had woken up from his nap. Unsurprisingly, he wanted nothing to do with the baby.

“I don’t want a sister!” He cried. “Put her back where she came from!”

Countess Cleo sighed, picking up her son. “Dashiell, I know you do not like baby Black Sheep just yet, but you are going to have to be a big boy and put up with her, okay?”

Dash nodded, even at the age of four, he knew better than to disobey his mother. After he was put down, he walked over to where Black Sheep’s makeshift crib was and leaned over her to get a better look.

The baby responded by latching onto his hair with a giggle, continuously pulling and refusing to let go. Dash let out at sharp cry and instantly burst into tears. Countess Cleo ran over and pulled her son away from Black Sheep who also burst into tears when her new _toy_ was taken away.

Countess Cleo glared at Shadow-San as she picked up her now wailing child and walked away. This baby was going to be more of the problem than she had first thought.

Black had noticed from a young age how differently Countess Cleo treated her from her _brother._ Dash would usually stay with her during the day, quietly reading or drawing while she taught her students. Black Sheep on the other hand, was mostly watched by nannies during the day or allowed to explore the campus on her own.

On one particular day, when she was eight years old, Black Sheep’s nanny couldn’t watch her for some reason, and due to the rain, they didn’t want her running around the island. Because none of the Head Faculty could watch the rambunctious young girl while they were teaching classes, so the task of watching her fell on twelve-year-old Dash.

Dash was not at all thrilled with the idea of having to watch his younger sister, but at least he had his sketchbook, and the fashion magazines he had painstakingly learned Italian to be able to read. Countess Cleo had also promised him an Armani jacket if he kept Black Sheep out of trouble, so he wasn’t about to mess this up.

Black Sheep played with her toys for a while, Dash occasionally glancing at her to make sure she wasn’t getting into anything, but eventually started to get bored. She loved playing in the rain, and wanted desperately to go outside, but knew Dash would never let her. He absolutely despised the idea of being wet and muddy and would never let her play out in the rain on her own. If she wanted to go out, she would have to sneak out, but how? A few minutes later, she got her chance.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Said Dash, putting down his magazine and heading in the direction of the bathroom. “Do not move from that spot.”

Black Sheep nodded like she understood, but the second Dash was out of sight, she grabbed her raincoat and boots from beside the door and bolted.

When Dash returned less than five minutes later, he instantly noticed Black Sheep missing. Examining further, he also found her boots and coat missing. It was pretty obvious where she had gone.

Dash didn’t have time to grab an umbrella or even his jacket before heading out in the rain after the girl. By the time he caught up to here, he was soaking wet and shivering. Black Sheep, on the other hand, was happily jumping in the rain puddles.

“Dash!” She shouted as soon as she noticed him. “I thought you hated the rain. Where’s your raincoat? You can’t play outside when its wet without one.”

“I’m not out here to _play_ , Black Sheep.” He shivered. “Mum said you had to listen to me today, and I told you to stay inside.”

The girl shrugged. “Oh, sorry. I really like playing in the rain; my nanny always lets me.”

“We’re going inside now.” Ordered Dash. “How do you even like the rain; its absolutely freezing out here.”

“Well, maybe if you had a jacket, you wouldn’t be so cold.” She told him.

Dash ended up falling ill from his time out in the rain, and ended up bedridden for a few days. Black Sheep, on the other hand, was perfectly happy and healthy.

Dash never struck Black Sheep as the type to want to be a student at VILE academy. He would have to leave behind his large bedroom for a shared dorm and would have to go through harsh and rigorous training that he might not be strong enough to get through. Black Sheep wasn’t even sure he would make it a whole week, much less until graduation.

Countess Cleo was opposed to the idea of her son attending VILE academy at all, but after begging her to let him for two entire years, Dash was finally allowed to enroll at age twenty. Black Sheep was confused by his decision, so when he was packing his things to move into the dorm, she confronted him.

“Dash, can we talk?” She asked him, walking into his room without waiting for him to reply.

He shot her a glare. “Ever heard of knocking? Anyways, I would say know because I’m busy, but I know that won’t dissuade you from coming in anyways, so continue.”

“Why do you want to join VILE?” Asked Black Sheep. “You aren’t a fighter, and you’re not athletic at all. I’ll bet I could beat you in a fight.”

He chuckled. “I highly doubt that, Black Sheep. Not only am I four years older than you, I am also much bigger, and-“

He was interrupted by the sixteen-year-old tackling him to the ground and sitting on his chest so he couldn’t get up. Try as he might, he couldn’t push her off. Sure, he was bigger, but he sure as hell wasn’t stronger.

Dash let out a defeated sigh. “Fine, you’re proved your point. Now, can you please get off of me?”

Black Sheep did as she was told, allowing Dash to get up. After brushing himself off, he went right back to packing.

“You haven’t answered my question yet.” Said Black Sheep. “Why do you want to join VILE?”

“Let me put it this way, dear sister; the island may be nice enough for you, but its just so boring here.” He told her. “I can spend my life reading fashion and travel magazines, but what’s the point if I never get to see those places or wear those outfits. VILE operatives get to travel all over the world, and I know that’s what I want.”

Black Sheep understood. She had learned about all sorts of exotic places from the Head Faculty and students alike, places she would never get to visit if she were stuck on the island for the rest of her life.

“I want to enroll in VILE Academy, too.” She told him.

Dash let out an amused chuckle. “You’re too young, Black Sheep. Besides, mum made me wait until I was twenty to apply, even though I was old enough two years ago, so I doubt it will be any different for you.”

Black Sheep had always had her doubts that she and Dash were siblings, or at least not full siblings. Not just because they looked completely different, although that was one of the reasons, but because of how differently Countess Cleo treated the two of them. When she was younger, Black Sheep assumed that it was because Dash was better behaved than she was, but as time went on, this explanation made less and less sense.

While Countess Cleo cared deeply about Dash and was rather protective of him, it often seemed like she didn’t want Black Sheep in her life. Dash had been raised primarily by the Countess, only left in the care of someone else when it was absolutely necessary. Black Sheep, on the other hand, was mostly cared for by nannies, and Coach Brunt had always been more of a mother to her than Countess Cleo had.

Of course, Black Sheep never resented Dash for being treated better by Countess Cleo. Ever if they weren’t actually related by blood, she still saw him as her brother. Dash had always treated her like his little sister-despite having his doubts about the two of them being related as well-keeping her out of trouble, and chasing her down when she decided to go on _adventures_ when they were little, even if it resulted in injuries for himself. Despite what the situation might actually be, he did at least _attempt_ to be a good brother.

Despite probably not being up to VILE’s standards, Dash did graduate at the end of the year, becoming Countess Cleo’s personal assistant and moving back into his old room. He finally got to achieve his dream of seeing the world, and Black Sheep decided she wanted a piece of that action as well.

Being only seventeen, she wasn’t exactly old enough to enroll, but by some miracle, she convinced the Head Faculty to let her in. The only one who had been against the idea was Shadow-San, but since the Head Faculty had a majority rules voting policy, there was nothing he could do.

Black Sheep swore that coat was empty, and yet everyone she told about it-even Dash, who happened to be the pettiest person in the world-told her to get over it. Shadow-San was a respected member of the Head Faculty and would never do such a thing; she had lost fair and square.

Feeling cheated out of her graduation, Black Sheep decided to sneak her way onto the plane anyways and participate in the heist. When they arrived at the site, however, she was in for the shock of her life. Not only was VILE depriving the world of discoveries that should be shared among humanity, but they were actively killing people to do so.

Horrified, upon returning to the island, she asked Dash if he knew what VILE was actually up to.

“Well, of course I do.” He told her. “I have been working under mum for a year now, transporting stolen works of art all around the world. Believe me, the public isn’t going to suffer just because they can’t see some stupid painting by some dead guy.”

“But what about the killing?” She demanded. “Are you okay with people dying? Have you killed anyone, Dash?”

He shrugged. “Its just the cost of doing business. And since you asked; no, I haven’t killed anyone myself. Why should I get my hands dirty when there are lesser operatives who would willingly do that sort of thing?”

Dash wasn’t the person she grew up with anymore; he had been corrupted by the dark desires of VILE. While Black Sheep knew her brother was still in there somewhere, she couldn’t save him if she were to fall victim to the VILE mentality herself. Thus, she began planning her escape. She would have to leave behind the island and the only family she ever knew if she wanted to survive.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you liked this, please leave a comment. I'll be back to working on my main fic soon, but its gonna be a bit before the next chapter is posted.


End file.
